poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Bob The Builder: Mega Machines
Thomas' Adventures of Bob The Builder: Mega Machines is a new movie. Summary Scoop, Muck and Lofty, along with Thomas and his friends, can’t wait to help Bob with his biggest build ever – building a dam and transforming an old quarry into a reservoir to provide Spring City with fresh water. Bob enlists the help of another builder, Conrad, to help clear the quarry – along with his three enormous Mega Machines, Thud, Crunch and Ace. Conrad, secretly resentful that he lost out on the dam-building contract to Bob, plots to undermine his rival’s reputation and sabotages the dam, and Thomas and Cruz are the only ones who are suspicious of him until they find out about this. Soon Bob realizes that things are not as they should be… and that it’s up to him and his team and his friends to save Spring City! Plot Prologue: Vinnie teams up with Conrad The story begins in a darkened area, with a familiar engine puffing into view. It's revealed to be the North Canadian engine from America, Vinnie, who is mad at being stood up to by Thomas at the Great Railway Show and wants revenge. He makes a deal with shadowy strangers: a man steps up and makes arrangements with Vinnie, and the other strangers, agree as well. The opening title plays. At the Job Thomas excitedly puffs into Bob's yard. He meets up with Sally, Mater, Cruz Ramirez and Lightning McQueen who are talking to the machines about McQueen's last big race. Thomas then reveals some exciting news: Bob is planning to build a dam and transform an old quarry into a reservoir to provide Spring City with fresh water! The cars are excited at this, as are the machines. Thomas also says that Professor M has created special equipment so that they can help out on the build. Lightning wonders if he and Cruz can train on it once it's finished. Bob states the dam will be extremely sturdy enough to hold anything once finished. Lightning is overjoyed to hear this, especially since they can train even better than before. Meeting the Mega Machines They head to the site where the dam would be built. Sly Cooper, and the Cooper Gang, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita Fox are there too. Lightning asks why they're there. Sly explains that they have been asked to supervise the entire operation. Cruz is eager and ready to start building. The cars and machines are about to get to work when a huge explosion happens. Henry is frightened, thinking it's an Earthquake. Thomas manages to calm Henry down and sees Leo, Wendy, Tread and Philip blowing Trivia *Cyrille Le Paradox, Balthazar Bratt, Jackson Storm, Dr Neo Cortex, and Vinnie will work for Conrad and his Mega Machines. *The Dynamite Scene from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is referenced. *Thomas, The Steam Team, Philip, Professor M, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Mater, Sally, Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita will be guest starring in this film. *Conrad references his older brother Tim Buktu, from the Ben 10 reboot. Scenes *Prologue: Vinnie teams up with Conrad *At the Job *Meeting the Mega Machines *Getting started/Ace and Scoop's dance *Lofty & Muck meet Thud & Crunch]] *Making concrete for the dam *Thomas and Cruz learn Conrad's secret *The Dam bursts *Ace to the Rescue *Exposing Conrad/Ending Songs #Bob the Builder Intro #Tonight We Strike by Vinnie, Jackson Storm, Cycrille le Paradox, Balthazar Bratt and Dr. Neo Cortex #Working Together Again #We Are A Team #I'm Full of Surprises by Vinnie #I Want It All by Conrad, Cyrille Le Paradox, Balthazar Bratt, Jackson Storm, Dr Neo Cortex, and Vinnie #Best Friends, Super Heroes #Pit of Despair #The Midnight In Me by Philip #My Past is Not Today by Scoop #We are a Team Reprise #The Most Important Thing is Being Friends by all the characters (excluding Conrad and the villains) #End Credits - Feel the Force #End Credits - I Believe in You by Erin Bowman (this is from Scoop and Ace's points of view) Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Movies Category:Bob the Builder crossovers Category:HiT Entertainment Crossovers